


New but old

by Najti



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Child Abandonment, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sadstuck, Trolls, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Najti/pseuds/Najti
Summary: (T+ cuz swears cuz Karkat *shrug*)About a sweep after losing his friend, he found someone terribly similar.





	New but old

**Author's Note:**

> At first this was meant to be a oneshot but I'm gonna leave it as "Uncompleted". If there are some people who'd like me to continue this, I'll gladly do it~!  
> I just have many other ideas and don't know if this one's received well enough~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looked like a troll but it was an it.

He found it on the edge of the woods, playing like a wriggler with tiny lusii. Just a sight alone was tearing open an old wound, one he thought had been healed for ages now. A terrible gash in his heart oozing blood and tears.

 

It looked like a troll but it was an it.

 

All noises it made were animal sounds, squeaking and growling while trying to catch little creatures looking like grubs with wings. As Karkat approached it, they fled, leaving it alone so it was impossible any of them was its guardian.

 

Those long horns shining in the sun like made of pure gold, sticking out of a storm of pitch black and messy hair that surely needed some cleaning. So much like him, almost as if it was a clone.

 

Immediately after noticing the cancer, it laid down its ears and bared those fangs, letting out a warning snarl. Easy there.

 

Taking a look at its t-shirt, the crab noticed that even the blood color was similar, only its symbol was different. Silently in his think pan, Karkat hoped to see the familiar capricorn sign but in the same time knew it was impossible, he’d lost that friend a long time ago.

 

He asked it about its lusus and immediately noticed a change in behavior, ears no longer lying flat out of fear but now falling sadly just like his own would if he didn't force them up. Hiding pain was quite easy for him.

 

That troll was freshly out of a cocoon, couldn't be older than two or three sweeps and already lost its guardian. Probably not long ago or it would be dead already.

 

This time goatdad didn't leave, huh?

 

Thoughts like that were creeping all over his mind like centipedes, most of them had something to do with the similarities, they were just too hard to ignore. Was it even possible for two trolls so similar to be hatched?

 

Miracles.

 

Pushed by an instinct, he offered it shelter, a truly generous act of weakness from him.

 

It gave away its feelings immediately on his face, almost as easy to read as his old friend. Those big eyes staring at him, ears slightly raised in hope it didn't learn to hide. At least it didn't run straight at him with agreement, it wasn't that desperate or dumb.

 

He took out a packet from his bag, just a small snack if he felt hungry. Unwrapping the grub, Karkat watched it get closer curiously at the smell of food. There were no one else around, no one to see that terribly clear sign of weakness.

 

The crab threw a part of the cooked bug on the ground in front of it(him). The troll looked with surprise at the piece in the grass and them moved its(his) questioning eyes onto Karkat. Not wild enough to eat with dirt like a beast.

 

He smirked and took another chunk of food and put it on an open hand in front of him. Its (His) behavior was annoying but bearable, getting angry definitely wouldn't do any good in this situation. Why was he so eager to help that poor excuse of a troll? No idea, maybe because of how it(he) looked, so similar to the one he couldn't be mad at for long?

 

As much as it(he) was being swallowed by curiosity, it(he) didn't get any closer.

 

“Hmpf. Your choice” grumbled the cancer and threw the piece at him(it) right before turning around. This time he(it) caught the grub-part but didn't sink those fangs in it just yet, he (it) stared at Karkat as he took a few steps away from the kid, slowly increasing the distance between them.

 

His ear involuntarily twitched at the sound of feet behind him, small and quick ruffling in the grass as it (he) followed him like a shadow. Karkat didn't slow down even if he could easily hear how the kid behind him trotted as fast as it (he) could not to get away from the cancer. So easy to trust others. Pathetic.

 

“I won't wait for you” grumbled the guide without turning around and could hear a frightened squeak followed by even faster steps until the kid was by his side, still gripping the piece of that grub, fingers wet and sticky from the sauce coming out of the food.

 

“Eat it, don't make a fucking mess” time to introduce him (it) the everyday Karkat before gets used to the nice and polite idiot from just a few minutes ago.

 

At least the finding understood normal words well and bit into the piece hungrily and splattered the liquid all over its (his) face and clothes.

 

“Jeeg, you sure as hell are like him” mumbled the cancer to himself and felt his blood pusher clench in a weird, painful way.

 

His new companion chirped with surprise and watched Karkat turn to look at that tiny guy, dirty after the meal so familiarly he could almost hear a lazy apology.

 

In response to the sound he just put one hand on his head and ruffled the greasy hair playfully, earning some normal and genuine laughter.

 

But it couldn't stop the hurting.

 

He reminded Karkat so much about Gamzee.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you'd like to see this continued~!


End file.
